Ramona and Beezus
| writer = Laurie Craig Nick Pustay | based on = Ramona series of novels by Beverly Cleary | starring = | music = Mark Mothersbaugh | cinematography = John Bailey | editing = Jane Moran | studio = Fox 2000 Pictures Impact Productions Walden Media Dune Entertainment Eyeline Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $27,293,743 }} Ramona and Beezus is a 2010 American family adventure comedy film adaptation based on the Ramona series of novels written by Beverly Cleary.Vena, Jocelyn."Selena Gomez To Star In 'Ramona and Beezus' Movie." MTV.com, 2009-02-06.Kilday, Gregg. "Young actresses cast for 'Beezus and Ramona.'" Reuters, 2009-02-05. It was directed by Elizabeth Allen, co-produced by Dune Entertainment, Di Novi Pictures, and Walden Media, written by Laurie Craig and Nick Pustay, and produced by Denise Di Novi and Alison Greenspan with music by Mark Mothersbaugh. The film stars Joey King, Selena Gomez, Hutch Dano, Ginnifer Goodwin, John Corbett, Bridget Moynahan, Josh Duhamel, Jason Spevack, Sandra Oh, Sierra McCormick, Patti Allan, Lynda Boyd, and Aila and Zanti McCubbing. Though the film's title is derived from Beezus and Ramona, the first of Cleary's Ramona books, the plot is mostly based on the sequels Ramona Forever and Ramona's World. Fox 2000 Pictures released the film on July 23, 2010. Ramona and Beezus earned generally positive reviews from critics and grossed $27,293,743. Plot The adventurous and creative third-grader Ramona Quimby (Joey King) often finds herself in trouble at school and at home, usually with her best friend, Howie (Jason Spevack). When her father Robert (John Corbett) loses his job and the family falls into severe debt, Ramona's efforts to earn money end up backfiring in humorous ways. She repeatedly embarrasses her older sister, Beatrice (Selena Gomez), calling her by her family nickname, "Beezus", in front of Beatrice's crush, the paperboy Henry Huggins (Hutch Dano). After working as an executive in a storage company since Beezus's birth, Robert causes quarrels with his wife and the girls' mother Dorothy (Bridget Moynahan) when he decides to pursue a creative career. Meanwhile, Ramona's visiting aunt Bea (Ginnifer Goodwin) is one of the few people who accept Ramona despite all her eccentricities. After a car-painting accident involving Bea's old flame Hobart (Josh Duhamel), Ramona gives up her money-making schemes. The next day, Ramona ruins her school portrait by cracking a raw egg in her hair and responding with disgust when the photographer asks her to say "Peas" instead of "Cheese". Ramona's worries increase the following day, when her classmate Susan (Sierra McCormick) reveals that after her own father lost his job, her parents divorced and her father moved to Tacoma. The news makes Ramona sick, and Robert has to pick her up early from school, interfering with a sudden job interview. Instead of being angry, Robert decides to spend the rest of his day drawing a mural with Ramona. Ramona and Beezus attempt to make dinner for their parents, but the pan catches fire while Beezus is on the phone with Henry. During the ensuing argument, Henry overhears that Beezus loves him. Still upset, Ramona goes to feed her cat Picky-Picky but is devastated to find the cat dead. The girls' private funeral for Picky-Picky helps them reconcile. A job offer for Robert in Oregon leads Ramona's parents to decide to sell their house. As the family touches up the garden during an open house, Ramona inadvertently initiates a water fight with the neighbors, which floods the neighbors' backyard and exposes a box that Hobart buried there years ago. The box contains mementos of Bea and Hobart's teenage romance, and in light of their rekindling relationship, he proposes to her. Hesitantly, Bea accepts, and the family begins planning the impromptu wedding. Furious that her aunt broke her promise not to get "reeled in", Ramona rushes home and seeks solace in the attic. The fragile rafters break, leaving Ramona's legs dangling from the ceiling during the open house. After the open house clears out, Robert scolds Ramona for her lack of maturity; Ramona and her mother then berate Robert for showing little compassion for Ramona, and he leaves. He then receives a phone call from her teacher, Mrs. Meachum (Sandra Oh). Feeling unwanted, Ramona decides to run away. Unable to convince Ramona not to leave, her mother helps her pack her suitcase. Opening the heavy suitcase at a bus stop, Ramona discovers that her mother made it heavy on purpose to keep Ramona from traveling far. Inside, her mother has packed a book of Robert's sketches of Ramona. Her family finds her soon afterward and everyone is happily reunited. At Bea and Hobart's wedding, Ramona saves the day when she finds the wedding ring Howie dropped. During the reception, Beezus and Henry share a kiss and dance together. Robert also receives a job offer from Ramona's school; Mrs. Meachum recommended Robert to the school's board as its new art teacher after she saw the mural that he and Ramona made. Ramona is delighted that the family will not have to move and that Robert and Dorothy reconcile. Before Bea and Hobart leave for their honeymoon in Alaska, Ramona gives Bea a locket with her school picture, and Bea tells Ramona that she's "extraordinary". Cast * Joey King as Ramona Quimby * Selena Gomez as Beatrice "Beezus" Quimby * Hutch Dano as Henry Huggins * Ginnifer Goodwin as Aunt Bea * John Corbett as Robert Quimby * Bridget Moynahan as Dorothy Quimby * Josh Duhamel as Hobart * Jason Spevack as Howie Kemp * Sandra Oh as Mrs. Meacham * Aila and Zanti McCubbing as Roberta Quimby * Janet Wright as Henry's Grandmother * Sierra McCormick as Susan Kushner * Patti Allan as Mrs. Pitt * Lynda Boyd as Triplet mother Production is the film’s director.]] On January 10, 2010, it was announced that Elizabeth Allen would direct a film adaptation of the Ramona series of novels written by Beverly Cleary. The film, Ramona and Beezus, would be released in cinemas on July 23, 2010. Denise Di Novi and Alison Greenspan spent $15 million to produce the film with writers Laurie Craig and Nick Pustay. Joey King, Selena Gomez, Hutch Dano, Ginnifer Goodwin, John Corbett, Bridget Moynahan, Josh Duhamel, Jason Spevack, Sandra Oh, Sierra McCormick, Patti Allan, Lynda Boyd, and Aila and Zanti McCubbing starred in the film. Fox 2000 Pictures acquired distribution rights to the film. Mark Mothersbaugh composed the music for the film. Dune Entertainment, Walden Media, and Di Novi Pictures co-produced the film. Release Ramona and Beezus was released in theaters on July 23, 2010 by 20th Century Fox and Walden Media to 2,719 theaters nationwide. The film was rated G by MPAA, becoming the studio's fourth film to be rated G since 1997's Anastasia. (The next film from 20th Century Fox to receive that rating being 2015's The Peanuts Movie) The trailer was released on March 18, 2010, and was shown in theaters along with How to Train Your Dragon, The Last Song, Despicable Me, Toy Story 3, and 20th Century Fox's other films, including Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Marmaduke. The film premiered in New York City on July 20, 2010. It was released in Irish and British cinemas October 22, 2010. Critical reception Ramona and Beezus earned generally positive reviews. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that of 68 critical reviews, 70% have been positive for an average rating of 6.3/10. Among Rotten Tomatoes' "Top Critics", consisting of notable critics from the top newspapers and websites, the film holds an overall approval rating of 73%, based on 26 reviews. The film holds a 56 rating on Metacritic, based on 28 reviews. Eric Snider of Film.com said that "The resulting story is a jumble, and there are too many side characters, but golly if it isn't pretty darned infectious." Jason Anderson of the Toronto Star gave Ramona and Beezus a good review, saying that "[Ramona and Beezus] is a lively affair, largely thanks to the sweet and snappy screenplay by Laurie Craig and Nick Pustay and to the appealing performances by the cast." Box office The film opened at #4, grossing under $3 million. It brought in $7.8 million during its opening weekend, earning it #6 at the box office. Over its first week, it earned nearly $12.7 million. As of November 20, 2010, its total gross stands at $26,645,939, surpassing its $15 million budget. The film made £84,475 on its first weekend in the UK (information based on the UK film council). Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray combo pack on November 9, 2010. Soundtrack The film's soundtrack includes "Live Like There's No Tomorrow", performed by Selena Gomez & the Scene. The song was digitally released as a soundtrack single on July 13, 2010 and appears on the band's second album, A Year Without Rain. Other songs in the movie include "A Place in This World" by Taylor Swift, "Say Hey (I Love You)" by Michael Franti & Spearhead, "Here It Goes Again" by OK Go, a cover of "Walking on Sunshine by Aly & AJ, "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles, and "(Let's Get Movin') Into Action" by Skye Sweetnam featuring Tim Armstrong. "Live Like There's No Tomorrow" | Type = Promotional single | Format = Digital download | Recorded = 2010 | Length = 4:07 | Genre = | Writer = | Producer = Superspy }} "Live Like There's No Tomorrow", performed by Selena Gomez & the Scene, was released as a single from the Ramona and Beezus soundtrack album on July 13, 2010 and appears as the final track of the band's album A Year Without Rain. Critical reception of soundtrack Kim Gillespie gave A Year Without Rain 3.5 out of 5 stars in the Wiarapa Times-Age. Bill Lamb of About.com praised "Live Like There's No Tomorrow" as "an inspirational ballad that truly does uplift by the end." MusicOMH editor David Welsh wrote a mixed opinion, stating that the song "stumbles upon emotional resonance thanks in no small part to Gomez's most impressive performance to date." See also * ''Ramona'' (1988 TV series) References External links * * * * * Category:2010 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American films Category:American children's comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films about families Category:Films about sisters Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films directed by Elizabeth Allen Rosenbaum Category:Films produced by Denise Di Novi Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Walden Media films